MOS
by Ren-chan11111
Summary: Sekarang MOS. Kamu bertemu dengan Senpai-senpai gaje! Apa yang terjadi dengan MOS-mu? GoM(sebenarnya lebih ke Akashi) X Reader! Chapter 5(Extra) Updated! Udah baca aja. Author nggak bisa bikin summaryTT TT
1. Chapter 1

**HALO, MINNA! SAYA BARU DISINI, NAMA SAYA RENA~**

**INI FF PERTAMA SAYA, JADI SORI KALO GAJE-_-**

**DISCLAIMER: KUROBAS PUNYA FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI!**

**WARNING: TYPO, GAJE, DAN LAIN-LAIN, LAH!**

**SUMMARY: WELCOME TO MASA ORIENTASI SISWA, MINNA! READER X CHARA(?)!**

**TEIKOU MIDDLE SCHOOL**

"Pffft~ Memalukan...," gumammu sambil mendengus. Kenapa, sih, harus ada MOS? Udah gitu malu-maluin aja kostumnya.

Bayangin!

Topi wisuda warna merah, papan nama yang digantung warna kuning, dan kain lusuh warna hijau yang diikatkan ke masing-masing tangan.

Memang kouhai-nya mau dijadiin pelangi, ya?!

"WOOOOIIII! PESERTA MOS CEPETAN MASUK KE KELAS MASING-MASIIIINGG!" Terdengar suara melengking dari arah pintu gerbang. Kamu cuma bisa mendengus dan berlari masuk ke kelasmu, kelas 7G(Saya samain dengan kelas saya^^). Di kelas 7G, ada 23—kamu tidak termasuk, loh—anak yang senasib denganmu. 12 laki-laki dan 11 perempuan. Yoss! 1:1! Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiranmu. Ternyata, sudah ada 2 senpai laki-laki, 1 senpai perempuan, dan satu senpai lagi yang diragukan jenis kelaminnya#plakk. Hmm... Ketampanan dan kecantikan para senpai itu di atas rata-rata rupanya.

"HEY, CEPETAN DUDUK!"

Kamu tersadar dari lamunanmu, dan duduk di tempat yang tersisa—tepat di paling pojok kanan belakang. Kamu duduk dan tiba-tiba...

"WOY, KAMU, YANG DI POJOK KANAN BELAKANG!"

Kamu nyaris terjungkal dari kursimu sendiri. "I-ya, Senpai? A-ada apa?" tanyamu kaget. Kamu menatap salah satu senpai-mu yang bernama Aomine Daiki yang berusaha men-deathglare-mu—tapi gagal—itu. Sementara, salah satu senpai lainnya yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou hanya menatapmu dengan tatapan membunuh(itu dibilang hanya?!). "Dai-chan, pelan-pelan! Kasian tuh, mukanya udah pucat!" seru seorang senpai berambut pink dan oppai segede bola basket(Momoi: Woy, Thor! Dada gue gak segede itu juga, keleus!), Momoi Satsuki. "Satsuki benar, Daiki. Jadi, Kouhai, maju ke sini," ujar Akashi dingin. Tanpa sadar bulu kudukmu merinding. Kamu berjalan pelan ke depan papan tulis. "Siapa namamu, kouhai?" tanya seorang senpai yang diragukan jenis kelaminnya(?), Reo Mibuchi. "(fullname), Senpai," jawabmu pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. "Apa? Kurang keras!" seru Aomine. '_Dasar budek_!' pikirmu dalam hati. Kamu langsung mengambil TOA—yang entah kamu dapat dari mana—dan mengarahkannya ke telinga Aomine, dan langsung berteriak.

"(FULLNAME), SENPAAAAI!"

Semua cengo menatapmu. Kamu sudah ngos-ngosan. Keringat mengucur deras. Aomine berdecih pelan sambil mengorek telinganya. Momoi terkikik. Reo menahan tawa. Akashi hanya menatapmu dingin. "Berani juga kamu sama Senpai-mu sendiri," kata Aomine. "Ya iyalah, wong sama-sama manusia, emang kamu apa? Setan?" sahutmu. Karena kesal kamu jadi pemarah. "Waaa~ Kouhai ini berani sekali, yaa~" puji Momoi. "Kouhai macam kamu harus diberi pelajaran!" ujar Aomine sambil menyeringai. Kamu tergeragap.

**KEMUDIAN**

Kamu dan Momoi sampai di kelas 7F. Karena kamu telah berani kepada Aomine yang merupakan senpaimu, kamu dihukum, disuruh pergi ke kelas 7F.

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini, Nanodayo?" sergah seorang senpai bersurai hijau lumut dan berkaca mata, Midorima Shintarou. Kamu hanya melengos. "Sudahlah, Shin-chan~ Dia pasti dihukum, kan?" sahut seorang senpai bersurai hitam dan memiliki Hawk Eye, Takao Kazunari. "Iya, Midorin. Dia dihukum karena berani kepada Dai-chan," jawab Momoi. Midorima hanya mendengus. Takao terkikik. "Kouhai ini benar-benar menarik, ya!" komentar Takao. Sekali lagi, kamu melengos. Menarik apanya? Bagaimanapun kamu hanyalah seorang peserta MOS biasa yang termasuk otaku akut. Hanya itu saja.

"Well, Kouhai, cepatlah masuk," kata Takao.

"Ah, iya."

Ini baru hari pertama, tapi sudah merepotkan seperti ini!

**HARI KEDUA**

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!

Kamu berlari semakin cepat supaya cepat sampai ke kelasmu. Kamu sampai dan tercengang.

Plis deh, ini masih jam 06.00 AM. Kepagian!

—skip—

"Ohayou, KOUHAI! MANA SUARANYA! TANGAN DI ATAS! IKUT NYANYI, YUK!"

Semua—termasuk kamu—hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah Aomine yang memalukan itu. "Dai-chan, jangan malu-maluin, dong!" tegur Momoi. Aomine mendengus. "Oke, KOUHAI! AYO, SEMUA CEPAT KELUARKAN BUKU TULIS! CEPAAAT!" teriak Aomine lagi. Dengan sigap, kamu dan yang lain mengeluarkan buku tulis dan sebatang bolpen(bener gak sih ejanya?). Aomine berjalan dengan gaya angkuh, seolah mengatakan kalau-berani-sama-saya-bakalan-mati. Sayang, gaya angkuhnya di matamu malah terlihat seperti jalan seorang banci(?). "Sekarang, kalian tulis di buku kalian, 'saya kouhai yang selalu menuruti kata Aomine-sama'!" seru Aomine sok kuasa.

CKRIS.

Gunting terbang lewat, sukses menyerempet pipi dakian Aomine. Gunting sakti itu...

Milik Yang Mulia Pangeran Akashi Seijuurou yang Perkasa dan Luar Biasa.

Semua menatap Akashi dengan pandangan horor.

"Jangan dengarkan kata-kata senpai bodoh satu itu. Tulis saja 'Saya kouhai yang patuh'," ujar Akashi dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa, seolah bukan dia yang menerbangkan gunting sakti itu. Semua langsung menulis dengan patuh, takut gunting terbang lewat lagi.

**KEMUDIAN**

"HAAAAHHH?!" Kamu dan para peserta MOS lainnya sepakat memekik horor.

Reo mengangguk-angguk. "Kalian satu persatu harus nyanyi ke depan, dan lagu itu adalah lagu yang bergenre apa saja boleh!" ulang Reo sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu adalah senyum licik. Kamu menjerit dalam hati. Ini mau nyanyi apaaaa?!

"Oke, kita mulai dari... (name)!" seru Aomine licik. Kamu nyaris memuncratkan air yang sedang kamu minum. Perlahan, kamu maju ke depan sambil berpikir, lagu apa yang sebaiknya kamu nyanyikan. Hingga sebuah lagu terpintas di benakmu. Baiklah, kamu sudah memutuskan! Dengan semangat '45, kamu maju ke depan dengan badan tegap.

"**Strolling alone trough a sea of green beginning to bloom**

**The wind stirs with the neighing of horses on the hill**

**Did I succeed in keeping you from leaving home?**

**Thorns oil around my clutched chest**

**Bluebells of the old forest, serve a guiding scent...**

**My beloved, traces of you remain here still..."**

([Vocaloid] Hatsune Miku: 'Ripen, Fruitless Flower')

Kamu menyanyikan lagu itu sampai selesai. Sampai kamu selesai menyanyikannya dengan suara lembut, tidak ada yang bersuara. Semua terdiam menatapmu.

"Ma-maaf...?"

"HUWEE! SUARA (NAME)-CHAN KEREEEEN!" seru Momoi. Kamu hanya tersenyum sambil menunduk. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipimu. Kamu tidak bisa menahannya. Aomine hanya bisa tercengang. Reo mengusap sebelah matanya dengan sapu tangan. Momoi memelukmu erat sambil terus menangis. Akashi tidak bereaksi. "Nyanyikan yang lain, (name)," ujar Akashi datar. Tapi kamu merasakan suara Akashi bergetar. Kamu hanya mengangguk.

"**Please, just one more,**

**Please give me love**

**Please, destroy this...**

**Endless... Loop...**

**Farewell Darling, Darling, Hey Darling,**

**On that day...**

**I became.. A adult...**

**I'm thinking non stop,**

**Two people, one person**

**Unable to retrieve thir words**

**That have sunk with the setting sun**

**Farewell Darling, Darling, Hey Darling,**

**On the endlessly**

**Looping loop...**

**Keep on walking alone miserably,**

**Young girl..."**

([VOCALOID]Hatsune Miku: Saya nggak tahu judulnya-_-)

Kamu menghela napas. Lalu matamu terpaku kepada Akashi. Mata Akashi... Berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan nyanyikan itu lagi."

"Tapi..."

"KUBILANG JANGAN NYANYIKAN LAGU ITU LAGI!"

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**YOSH! UPDATE NGEBUT!**

**SUMMARY: AKASHI MARAH! BAHAYA!**

**WARNING: UFUFUFU~ KASIH TAHU NGGAK YA~? POKOKNYA WARNING!**

**DISCLAIMER MASIH SAMA(EMANG NGGAK BAKAL BERUBAH-_-)**

Semua menatap Akashi kaget. Kamu juga. "S-Senpai... A-aku—", "DIAM KAU! KEMBALILAH KE BANGKUMU SANA!" Bentakan Akashi memotong kata-katamu. Matamu mulai berkaca-kaca. "G-_Gomenasai_...," katamu pelan sambil berjalan menuju kursimu, lalu mengusap sudut matamu yang mulai berair. "(name)-chan, jangan menangis," kata Momoi. "Aku t—tidak menangis, Sen..pai...," sahutmu sambil tersenyum paksa. "Akashi kau keterlaluan!" umpat Aomine mendadak. "Cih, apa maksudmu, Daiki? Kau bercanda? Bukankah kau yang dari tadi berusaha membuatnya ketakutan juga?" tanya Akashi sambil tertawa serak. "Tapi kau sudah sangat keterlaluan! Aku tidak membuatnya menangis!" sahut Aomine. Akashi menatap Aomine tajam.

CKRIS.

"JAGA OMONGANMU, DAIKI! AKU TIDAK BUTUH PENDAPATMU! DIAM KAU!"

Teriakan Akashi membuat semuanya ketakutan. Kamu menghapus air matamu, lalu bangkit dari kursimu. Semua menatapmu bingung. "Gomenasai, Senpai. Memang... Seharusnya aku tidak menyanyikan lagu itu. Aku bersedia dihukum apa saja oleh kalian," ucapmu pelan. "(name)-chan! Kau bercanda, 'kan?" tanya Momoi kaget. Kamu menggeleng tegas. Akashi tersenyum sinis. "Baiklah, Kouhai. Kita lihat apakah kau tahan menghadapi hukuman dariku. Mibuchi, bawa dia ke ruanganku, sekarang," ujar Akashi. Reo mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke arahmu dan berbisik. "(name), kau harus hati-hati. Dia kalau sudah seperti itu bisa sangat berbahaya," bisiknya pelan. "Baiklah, Senpai," sahutmu tertahan. Kemudian, kamu, Reo dan Akashi berjalan menuju ruangan khusus Ketua OSIS. Kamu terperanjat. "R-Reo-Senpai... A-apakah Akashi-Senpai itu... Ketua... OSIS?" tanyamu takut-takut. Reo mengangguk.

OH MY GOOOODDD!

Kamu telah membuat masalah dengan Ketua OSIS Berguntiiing!

"Reo, kamu boleh kembali sekarang. Dan kamu, Kouhai, cepat masuk," kata Akashi. Kamu tergeragap, lalu masuk ke ruangan Akashi. "Duduk." Kamu langsung duduk di kursi terdekat(?). Kakimu mulai bergetar. Kira-kira apa yang akan Akashi lakukan kepadamu? Dan tak disangka... SREEET! Kamu tercengang. Akashi membuka kemejanya tepat di hadapanmu. 'Rasanya aku mau nosebleeding...' pikirmu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kouhai?" tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis. "A-aku... Aku... Aku tidak... Kenapa kau tidak menangis?" tanyamu, berusaha membelokkan percakapan. "Hmmm~ Kau ingin aku menangis? Kalau misalnya aku menangis kau mau apa?" tanya Akashi balik. Kamu tergeragap. "Aku hanya bertanya!" sahutmu panik. Akashi tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyum sinis. Itu senyum... lembut. PUK~ Tangan Akashi menepuk kepalamu lembut. Kamu terbelalak. "S-Senpai...," gumammu pelan. "Apa? Ada masalah?" sahut Akashi. "Kau bilang kau akan memberiku hukuman.. Tapi hukuman ap—!"

SRAKKK!

Akashi memelukmu dengan erat tanpa peringatan apapun. Kamu terbelalak, tapi tak melawan. Rengkuhan Akashi membuatmu memejamkan mata. Rasanya hangat. "Ini hukumanmu," bisik Akashi lembut. Kamu langsung terbelalak. Apa Senpai ini bercanda? Ini tidak bisa disebut dengan hukuman, 'kan? "Senpai...," gumammu pelan. Akashi tidak menyahut. Dia semakin mempererat rengkuhannya. Hangat sekali. Kamu merasakan wajahmu memerah. 2 menit kemudian, Akashi melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap wajahmu yang memerah. "Kurasa itu cukup untuk menghukummu, Kouhai—Ah, (name) Kouhai, nee?" tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum kecil. Kamu mengerjapkan matamu berkali-kali. Orang ini benar-benar Akashi Seijuurou, 'kan? "Nah, (name), kembalilah ke kelasmu. Jangan beritahu apa yang kita lakukan tadi," kata Akashi sambil berbalik. Kamu mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju kelasmu. Di kelas, kamu sudah di 'bom' dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan beragam. Tapi, kamu hanya tersenyum terpaksa dan duduk di kursimu sambil memasang wajah datar, yang membuat sekumpulan manusia-manusia kepo itu berhenti bertanya.

~TBC~

NEE NEE! SUMIMASEN MINNA! AUTHOR NGGAK BISA NULIS BANYAK-BANYAK KARENA MERASAKAN ADA SINAR MATA PEMBUNUH DI BELAKANG AUTHOR!

TUNGGU AJA LANJUTANNYA, YA! OH YA, MOHON KRISARNYA!

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ABAIKAN ITU


	3. Chapter 3

**YOSH! UPDATE NGEBUT!**

**SUMMARY: MALAMNYA, MARI KITA TERBANG KE RUMAH KSATRIA BERGUNTIING~~**

**WARNING: UFUFUFU~ KASIH TAHU NGGAK YA~? POKOKNYA WARNING!**

**DISCLAIMER MASIH SAMA(EMANG NGGAK BAKAL BERUBAH-_-)**

MALAM HARINYA, KEDIAMAN AKASHI SEIJUUROU (AKASHI POV)

Aku menghela napas berat. Di rumah ini memang selalu sepi. Hanya ada aku seorang. Ayah dan Ibu tidak pernah ada di sisiku, mereka bahkan meninggalkanku saat aku masih 10 tahun. Orang tua macam apa mereka itu? Menyebalkan. Untung saja aku saat itu sudah mulai bersikap dewasa. Kata orang-orang yang kukenal, aku memang sangat berbeda. Saat anak-anak yang berumur 10 tahun lainnya masih suka bermain-main, aku malah lebih suka memikirkan masa depanku nanti. Yah, kuakui, aku memang SANGAT BERBEDA. Mungkin itu yang membuat orang tuaku meninggalkanku.

"Pffft, menyebalkan," gumamku sambil membuka kemejaku, lalu melemparkannya begitu saja ke ranjangku. Setelah itu, aku langsung berganti baju, dan menggunakan kaus warna merah dan celana panjang warna hitam. "(fullname), ya. Jadi itu namanya? Gadis itu menarik juga, eh~" kataku. Aku kembali mengingat kejadian di ruanganku waktu itu. Aku bisa melihat reaksinya, yaitu antara kagum, terkejut, dan malu. Aku yakin, dia pasti terkejut dan malu karena tanpa basa-basi aku langsung membuka kemejaku. Yah, anak itu memang masih polos. Masih kelas 1 SMP. Dia pasti tidak tahu kenapa aku memarahinya saat dia menyanyikan lagu itu. Aku sangat membenci lagu itu, karena kurasa, lagu itu, seolah-olah lagu itu menceritakan diriku. Aku yang kekurangan cinta. Aku yang menginginkan cinta. Apa gunanya hidup kalau tidak ada kasih sayang? Itulah yang selalu aku pikirkan. Yah, aku memang memiliki segalanya. Kekayaan, jabatan Ketua OSIS, mempunyai banyak fans, dan semuanya tunduk padaku. Tapi menurutku, itu semu. Semu. Tidak ada gunanya. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia.

Tapi...

Entah kenapa, saat melihat (name)...

Ada yang aneh denganku.

Awalnya aku memang sangat membencinya karena saat pertama melihatnya, dia sama saja dengan Kouhai-Kouhai yang lainnya. Tapi, setelah dia menyanyikan lagu 'Ripen, Fruitless Flower' itu, aku mulai merasakan...

Kalau (name) begitu berbeda. Entahlah, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuat anak itu terlihat begitu berbeda. Yang pasti, aku selalu merasa senang saat dia menangis.

Eh...?

Kenapa... Aku malah senang dia menangis?

_Chotto matte._

AKU SENANG DIA MENANGIS?

Aku terbelalak, lalu memegang kepalaku. Apakah aku sejahat itu sampai suka membuat orang menangis? Apa jangan-jangan ini penyebab orang tuaku meninggalkanku?!

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang membasahi pipiku.

Air mata.

Tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!

Apakah aku... Telah menangis? Padahal, saat terakhir aku menangis itu, saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Kenapa aku bisa menangis hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Aku kenapa?! Aku terduduk, lalu mulai terisak pelan. Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Tidak akan ada yang peduli juga kalau aku menangis. Aku terus menangis tanpa henti. Mungkin, memang sudah saatnya bagiku untuk menumpahkan semua air mata yang tertahan, selama lebih dari 10 tahun ini... Sudah saatnya aku menumpahkan segalanya.

Kebencianku. Kesedihanku. Sakit hatiku.

Izinkan aku menumpahkan semuanya. Semuanya, sampai habis tak bersisa.

Yah...

Malam ini, tanggal XX, bulan XX, tahun XXXX, pukul 10.30 PM, aku, Akashi Seijuurou...

Kembali menangis setelah sekian lama.

~TBC~

**Huwaaaa~ Jangan nangis Akashi... Banyak kok, fans kamu yang cinta hidup(?) sama kamu(yah, termasuk saya juga, sih). Puk Puk lewat layar netbook~**

**Oh, ya, minna, terima kasih buat para Readers yang memberikan banyak review kepada saya, terima kasih banyaaaaak! Huweeeeeeee!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	4. Chapter 4: You and Akashi!

**YOSH! UPDATE NGEBUT!**

**SUMMARY: HARI TERAKHIR MOS! YAY~~**

**WARNING: UFUFUFU~ KASIH TAHU NGGAK YA~? POKOKNYA WARNING!**

**DISCLAIMER MASIH SAMA(EMANG NGGAK BAKAL BERUBAH-_-)**

**ESOK HARINYA,ORIGINAL POV**

Pukul 05.00 AM, kamu terbangun dengan penuh semangat. Hari terakhir MOS! Cihuuy!

"Yosss! Hari terakhir MOS! Sebentar lagi saatnya bilang '_Sayonara_' kepada Senpai-Senpai gaje itu!" serumu sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, kamu langsung memakai atribut ala MOS—yang sudah dijelaskan waktu itu, chapter pertama. Kamu berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Waah~ (name)-chan, kamu senang sekali, ya, karena ini hari terakhir MOS-mu?" tanya Ayah. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum gembira. "(name)-chan hebat sekali, ya, tidak menangis. Ternyata kau lebih sabar daripada Kakak. Kakak bangga padamu," puji Kakak sambil menepuk kepalamu pelan. "Iya! Setelah MOS ini selesai, aku akan pulang ke rumah dan nonton anime sepuasnya!" sahutmu riang. Kakak, Ayah dan Ibu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Yah, begitulah Otaku akut.

**SMP TEIKOU, PUKUL 07.00 AM**

"Selamat pagi, Kouhai!" sapa Aomine. Tumben, dia bersikap sangat manis. Biasanya dia bersikap sok sangar. "Selamat pagi, Senpaai!" sahut teman-teman seperjuanganmu dan kamu sendiri. "Nah, karena ini hari terakhir, kami ingin berbaik hati kepada para Kouhai. Hari ini, kami akan mengajak kalian bermain! Kalian mau?" tanya Momoi. Kamu mendengus. Tidak mungkin ada yang menolak diajak bermain bersama, 'kan? "Jadi, kami akan memilih salah satu anak untuk mengambil salah satu kertas yang berisi nama kalian di dalam box ini. Dan, nama anak yang terpilih akan mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat tak terduga dari kami, para Senpai! Nah, sekarang, kami akan memilih anak yang akan mengambil kertasnya. Umm~ Kamu! Kamu yang cowok, kacamataan yang macho itu~ Ayo maju~" ujar Reo sambil menunjuk salah satu temanmu, Hyuuga Junpei. Sambil tetap memasang wajah horor, Hyuuga maju ke depan. Tangannya bergerak-gerak. Semuanya—termasuk kamu—menatap box itu lekat-lekat, penasaran nama siapa yang akan keluar nantinya. Dan ternyata...

OH MI GAS(?).

"(fullname)."

Kamu terpaku. Kenapa malah namamu yang keluaar?

"Sepertinya (name)-chan selalu beruntung, ya?" tanya Momoi sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. "Nah, (name), ayo maju! Biarkan kami memberimu hadiah spesial!" seru Aomine sambil meringis, memamerkan gigi putih mengilapnya yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit tubuhnya yang gelap. Kamu maju sambil menghela napas.

"Mulai dari siapa, ya? Ah! Satsuki, kau duluan! Kalian 'kan sama-sama perempuan, jadi tidak masalah,'kan?" kata Aomine lagi. "Baiklah, Dai-chan! Nah, (name)-chan, sekarang, berdirilah di depanku. Aku akan memberikanmu..."

"...Eh?"

"_HUUUUUUUGGG_!"

"Errrggggh! S-Senpai... Kece... Kik..."

**2: REO MIBUCHI**

"Sekarang giliran Reo! Ayo!"

"Nah, (name), aku akan memberikanmu hadiah istimewa~ Mendekatlah~"

'_Buset, Reo-Senpai ternyata pedofil!'_

"Nggak usah, Senpai... Ngeri..."

"(name) kejaaaam! Huweeee~"

**3: AOMINE DAIKI**

"Berikutnya, aku, ya!"

"Terserah kau, Daiki."

"Oke! Sekarang..."

Aomine memegang bahumu, lalu merengkuhmu erat-erat. Hangat memang, tapi..

Lebih hangat dipeluk Akashi. Sesaat, tidak ada yang berkata-kata.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!"

Koor serempak dari anak-anak kelas 7G.

Setelah pelukan itu dilepas, kamu merasakan sinar mata aneh di belakangmu.

4—LAST: AKASHI SEIJUUROU

Akashi berdehem sejenak. Kamu menatapnya dengan wajah agak memerah, masih teringat dengan kejadian kemarin(Ituh, pas dipeluk-peluk sama Akashi~).

"(name), aku..."

"Iya?"

"Aku..."

CHUU~~~

Kamu terbelalak, begitu juga Senpai-Senpai dan teman-teman sekelasmu.

Pemandangan yang luar biasa.

Kamu, telah dicium oleh seorang Ketua OSIS Bergunting, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menangis, (name)."

"Akashi-Senpai..."

"Aku."

"..."

"Mencintaimu."

Kamu terbelalak. Wajahmu memerah seperti tomat matang.

"Te-terima kasih... Aku... Ju-ju-jugaaaa!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Pada akhirnya, hari terakhir MOS ini, bagimu, adalah kenangan terindah yang selama ini bahkan belum pernah kamu mimpikan. Dan, setelah itu, kamu harus tahan terus-menerus digoda oleh teman-teman sekelasmu. Dan, satu hal lagi!

Akhirnya, kamu menjadi kekasih Sang Ketua OSIS!

**-END—**

**Phew, akhirnya selesai. Nah, Minna jangan sedih! Bakal ada cerita kelanjutannya, kok! Isinya, kehidupanmu setelah pacaran dengan Akashi! Dan satu lagi!**

**Kalian 'kan pacaran...**

**Traktiran, dong... Author kere nih...**


	5. Extra Chapter

**OHAYOU MINNA! NAH, SESUAI JANJI, SAYA AKAN BIKIN FF ONESHOT TENTANG SALAH SATU ACARA DATINGMU(CIEEH~)DENGAN AKASHI!**

**SUMMARY: INI HANYA SALAH SATU DARI SEKIAN ACARAMU DAN AKASHI!**

**DISCLAIMER: KUROBAS: FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**HAPPY READING!**

**~ATAP SEKOLAH~**

"Hei, (name)," panggil Akashi pelan. Kamu menutup komik yang kamu baca, lalu menoleh. "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" tanyamu. "Panggil aku Seijuurou," sergah Akashi. "Iya, iya. Jadi, ada apa, Sei-kun?" tanyamu lagi. "Sudah berapa bulan kita pacaran?" tanya Akashi balik. "Eh? 5 bulan, 'kan?" sahutmu. Akashi mengangguk. "Maksudku... Apa kita sudah pernah... Berkencan?" tanya Akashi lagi. Mendadak, semburat merah muncul di pipimu. "K-kurasa belum...," jawabmu sambil menunduk. Akashi tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, nanti sore kutunggu kau di taman. Jam 03.00 PM harus sudah di taman."

"EH?! Tapi—"

"Perintahku absolut."

"HAAAH?!"

"Kau budeg, ya?"

"... TT _TT"

**DI RUMAHMU(IYA KAMU~ #PLAKK)**

"AKU PULAAAANG!" teriakmu sambil membanting pintu rumah, membuat anggota keluargamu terkejut. "Ada apa, (name)-chan?" tanya kakakmu. "Sei-kun benar-benar menyebalkan! Dia seenaknya saja menyusun waktu kencan!" keluhmu. Yah, seluruh keluargamu sudah tahu tentang kamu-pacaran-dengan-Akashi. "Tapi kau senang, 'kan?" goda kakakmu. "I-iya, sih... T-tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai idenya!" sahutmu. Whew, sepertinya kamu tertular sifat _tsun-tsun_ Midorima. "Nee~ Sudahlah, (name)-chan! Ibu dan kakak akan membantumu berpakaian. Jam berapa itu?" kata ibumu. Kamu terbelalak. "TIDAK MAU! KALAU IBU DAN KAKAK YANG MEMBANTUKU BERPAKAIAN, AKU AKAN TERLIHAT ANEH! AKU MAU BERPAKAIAN SENDIRIIIII!" jeritmu. "Sudahlah. Aku mau mandi. Sei-kun bilang aku harus datang jam 3 sore ini," lanjutmu sambil berjalan menuju kamarmu, lalu menutup pintu. "Hmm~ Sudah jam 02.30, ya? Baiklah, ini saatnya mandi ngebut," gumammu lalu melesat ke kamar mandi.

**5 MENIT KEMUDIAN(NAMANYA JUGA MANDI NGEBUT-_-)**

Kamu membuka lemarimu lebar-lebar. Setelah 3 menit—cepet banget—memilih, pilihanmu jatuh kepada kemeja kotak-kotak warna merah-putih dan celana panjang warna hitam. Simpel. Setelah sedikit merapikan rambutmu, kamu menyambar topi hitam kesayanganmu dan berlari keluar, menuju taman. Dan, kamu sampai di taman hanya dalam waktu 5 menit! Rekor baru! Kamu menatap jam tanganmu. Jam 02.45 PM. Kamu menunggu sambil memainkan handphone-mu.

"Ha, kau sudah datang, ya, (name)?"

Sapaan itu membuatmu terkejut, lalu menoleh. "S-Sei-kun, sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyamu kaget. Akashi tersenyum, membuatmu serasa mencair di tempat. Jelas saja, karena senyum itu tidak pernah Akashi perlihatkan kepada siapapun, kecuali dirimu(Akashi sendiri yang bilang begitu). "Aku sebenarnya sudah datang jam 02.30 PM tadi. Karena kau belum datang, jadi aku membeli ini," jawabnya sambil menunjukkan dua buah kotak yang berisi takoyaki. "Oh~ Kau menunggu lama? Maaf, ya," sahutmu. "Sudahlah. Ini untukmu. Makanlah," ujar Akashi sambil memberikan salah satu kotak itu padamu. "Ah! Terima kasih, Sei-kun!" pekikmu senang. "Sama-sama. Makanlah dengan tenang. Kau makan seperti kuli," sahut Akashi sambil memakan takoyaki bagiannya. "Sei-kun jahat!" serumu sambil memukul lengannya pelan. Akashi hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Sei-kun! Kau ja—"

TUK.

Akashi menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibirmu. "Jangan berisik waktu makan, (name). Diam dan makan dengan tenang, kalau tidak guntingku akan melayang. Aku tidak segan-segan, loh," ancam Akashi. Kamu mendengus, lalu kembali makan dengan tenang. Kemudian... "Ng? Punyaku sudah habis, loh. Sei-kun, punyamu sudah habis juga?" tanyamu. "Sudah. Sini, mana kotakmu. Aku buang—hup." Akashi menyabet kotakmu, lalu melemparnya ke belakang, dan dengan sukses masuk ke tempat sampah. "Whoa! Sei-kun keren!" serumu. "Meskipun aku bukan _Number One Shooter_, aku juga bisa shoot tanpa melihat," kata Akashi sambil melipat tangan. "Terserah kau, lah~ Nah, Sei-kun, sekarang mau kemana?" sahutmu. "Ke rumahku," tandas Akashi.

"Terus buat apa kita ke taman?"

"Jangan banyak bicara, (name)."

"KYAAA! S-SEI-KUN! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Tidak mau."

"SEI-KUN!"

**~RUMAH AKASHI~**

"Ini rumahmu?" tanyamu. "Iya," jawab Akashi singkat.

"GEDE BANGEEET! KEREEEENNN!"

"(name), kau jarang melihat yang seperti ini, ya?"

"Iya... Hehehe..."

"..."

"..."

"(name)..."

"Apa?"

"Lihat aku."

Kamu memutar kepalamu, dan—

Chu~

Kamu terbelalak. Akashi kembali menciummu untuk kedua kalinya. Akashi terus melumat bibirmu dengan lembut. Kamu dapat merasakan wajahmu memanas. Lidah Akashi terus bergerak sementara kamu sama sekali tidak melawan. Hembusan napas Sang Kapten menyentuh wajahmu. Tangannya mulai merengkuhmu. Kamu mulai memejamkan matamu. Selang 10 menit kemudian(lama banget, mbak?), kalian berhenti berciuman, tapi Akashi tidak melepaskan rengkuhannya. Kamu memejamkan matamu, mulai terlelap. Samar-samar, kamu mendengar Akashi membisikkan sesuatu.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku, (name). Karena.. Hanya kaulah satu-satunya kebahagiaanku. Hanya denganmulah aku bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa disebut dengan CINTA..."

**END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Saya mau terbang begitu bikin FF ini. Sumfah!**


End file.
